Not Just Puppy Love
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: Clare and Eli are fiance's and in college and sharing an apartment. So what happens when Clare brings home an adorable puppy? PURE ECLARE FLUFF, ONE SHOT. should probly mention shes white ther than what i mentioned :P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: ok so I kno I ha another degrassi thing going on but this is STRICTLY A ONE SHOT. Sorry :) FLUFF SHALL ENSUE. Eli and clare r sharing an apartment that allows pets now... so thats wats goin down :P **

**This was inspired by the puppy we got a few days ago. Luv ya, Khloe!**

**Told from Eli's POV.**

** Not Just Puppy Love**

I was sitting on my couch, flipping channels on the small TV. Me and Clare, my fiance (how happy I was when she said yes), are in college and sharing an apartment. I sighed in contentment. Ever since Clare and I had moved into together, life was like a fairytale.

Right now, Clare was out shopping, and I was waiting here, bored. I hadn't exactly changed very much since high school- still wearing black, still loves Dead Hand, still wears a skull ring. Still loves Clare Edwards. Still mesmerized by her sparkling blue eyes, still loving her red curls.

Life couldn't be better.

I heard keys jingle from outside, and I smiled, leaping off the couch, rushing to the door. I opened it, and was met with Clare's shining face. "Hello, beautiful," I said sweeping her into a kiss. I was surprised when she pushed me away, giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked, smirking.

She blushed, and I raised my eyebrows. "Um... Don't be mad at me, but I found her wandering around near the Dot, and I couldn't just _leave_ her there, I mean what if some hobo came and wanted to eat her or-" I cut her off with my lips, and she sighed, melting. I smirked.

"Slow down, Blue Eyes. What are you- AH!" I screamed when something wet touched my hand. Clare found this hilarious and I blushed. I screamed like a girl... _Still._

"Eli... Meet the newest family member!" She said, eyes dancing with excitement as she brought out a puppy.

Oh my god, it was so ugly it was adorable. It was a French Bulldog, its nose all scrunched up. Her head was brindle colored, along with two spots near its butt. She had little black spots on the bottom of her paws, and her eyes were so huge that the moon would be jealous. She put the dog in my arms and I cradled it against my chest. Her little paws clawed up my shirt, tongue hanging out playfully, trying to lick my face.

"She loves kisses," Clare said as the puppy licked me on the lips. I smiled and said, "I can see that. Almost as much as you do." She blushed and I smirked. I loved her blush.

This dog won my heart almost as quickly as Clare did.

_Almost._

"So what are we gonna name her?" I asked as she continued licking my face.

"Well... How about Aimee? It means dearly loved in French." I looked at Aimee and smiled.

"I think it's perfect. Just like you." Wow. Sweet talk much? She playfully hit my arm, and I feigned hurt. "Wow, Clare, ouch. When I'm holding a dog too. What if I dropped her?" Aimee was starting to bounce around everywhere, so I set her down and she raced around the room.

I gaped. "I thought they were supposed to be lazy dogs?"

Clare giggled, pecking me on the cheek. "They are- but not when they're puppies." I groaned. I walked towards the kitchen, only to find Aimee staring up at me. I smiled. I couldn't resist her face. I picked her up and she licked my face. I pet her head, and Clare looked at us, beaming.

"So you're not mad?" She said with hopeful eyes.

"No, I'm furious!" I tease, walking over to her and planting a kiss on her lips. She blushed.

"So I was thinking..."

"Oh no, not again!" I moaned, and she hit my arm again. "Seriously, Clare? Weren't we just talking about this?"

"Yep," she singsonged. I laughed.

"But really, we should go to Pet-smart or something. We need dog food, and those pad things... And chew toys." I felt a gnawing on my finger, only to see Aimee chewing on my finger. I laughed. "That tickles!" I squeal, and Clare laughs. "T-take her! Haa..." Clare took her and smiled, and I kissed her again. I heard her squeal, and saw the puppy chewing on her finger.

"Yeah, we definitely need those chew toys... I refuse to let my finger be one of them!" I said defiantly, sticking my fingers behind my back, smirking. Clare smiled at me, and my heart soared.

"What about a middle name?" she asked, petting Aimee's head.

"Um, Belle?" I suggested. "It means divine in French."

Clare's eyes went impossibly blue, and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again. "Perfect," she breathed against my lips.

I smiled, pulling away. "Well, we should probably head to the store again," I said stretching. I heard Clare mumble something. "What?" I asked, smirking playfully.

"I said, Aimee Belle Goldsworthy," She stated, a light blush coating her cheeks, and I put my arm around her waist and she leaned her head on my shoulder, carrying Aimee in the crook of her arm.

"Nice ring to it," I say, "almost as good as Clare Marie Goldsworthy." She blushed deeper, but giggled, and I kissed her head.

Oh, maybe Aimee would get some puppy love.

But Clare will always be number one.

**Sooorrryyy for the super lame ending, but I didnt kno how else to end it :P it coulda gone on forever. Because I love that freakin dog. SHOUT OUT TO KHLOE ANNTOINETTE M! I LUV YA! she follows people everywhere... she is sooo cute :) I luv her. SO GO BUY URESELF A FRENCHIE! but none as cute as mine. Cuz im pretty sure thats impossible :P**

** hope u enjoyed! leave me ure thoughts in review. HINT HINT!**


End file.
